Archives
File:Uprising Banner.jpg in her Overwatch Cadet suit, which she had donned in the Uprising mission]] Uprising was a lore-based seasonal event in Overwatch ''that started on April 11, 2017, and ended on May 2, 2017. The event included a new lore-based co-op brawl mode that takes place in a modified version of King's Row. The event also contained a destroyed reskin of King's Row, special achievements and a limited series of items, which could be earned through special Loot Boxes, and unlocked through Hero Gallery. All event-exclusive content became unobtainable once the event ended. A special comic, Uprising, was released as a part of this event's promotion. Uprising '''Uprising' is an Arcade game mode exclusive to the event. This special brawl takes place on a modified version of King's Row. Similar to Junkenstein's Revenge, a team of 4 players complete objectives while fighting off hordes of AI-controlled enemies in true PvE fashion. There are 4 difficulties available: Normal, Hard, Expert, and Legendary. In the normal version, players choose between Tracer, Torbjörn, Reinhardt, and Mercy, while in the all heroes version, any hero can be chosen, with a maximum of 1 of each hero. Lore Uprising was an Overwatch mission tasked to defeat the Null Sector uprising in King's Row. After Commander Morrison's proposal of an Overwatch strike team was shut down by the British Prime Minister, he sent Tracer, Torbjörn, Reinhardt, and Mercy on to fight the Null Sector Omnics against the orders. The team fought through the city, shutting down anti-air turrets and defeated the Null Sector Omnics. Uprising Items There are 114 Uprising items, which are comprised of 10 Skins, 3 Emotes, 6 Victory Poses, 48 Voice Lines, 31 Sprays (including 6 Sprays from the achievements), 3 Highlight Intros, and 13 Player Icons. All items can be earned by opening special Loot Boxes, which replaces the normal Loot Boxes during the Overwatch Uprising event. All items excluding player icons are purchasable at a cost of three times the normal price of items of the same rarity. Completing Special achievements will grant the player unique sprays which are exclusive to this event. Items along with the achievements which were not obtained during the event remain unavailable after the event ends. Additional Skins ;Epic Skins :All Epic skins cost ( ) Bastion_uprising_nullsector.png|Null Sector (Bastion) Reinhardt_uprising_lieutenantwilhelm.png|Lieutenant Wilhelm (Reinhardt) ;Legendary Skins :All Legendary skins cost ( ) Genji_uprising_blackwatch.png|Blackwatch (Genji) McCree_uprising_blackwatch.png|Blackwatch (McCree) Mercy_uprising_combatmedicziegler.png|Combat Medic Ziegler (Mercy) Orisa_uprising_nullsector.png|Null Sector (Orisa) Torbjörn_uprising_chiefengineerlindholm.png|Chief Engineer Lindholm (Torbjörn) Torbjörn_uprising_ironclad.png|Ironclad (Torbjörn) Tracer_uprising_cadetoxton.png|Cadet Oxton (Tracer) Widowmaker_uprising_talon.png|Talon (Widowmaker) Additional Emotes :All emotes cost ( ) Hanzo_uprising_training.gif|Training (Hanzo) Pharah_uprising_flair.gif|Flair (Pharah) Soldier76 uprising pushups.gif|Push-Ups (Soldier: 76) Additional Victory Poses :All victory poses cost ( ) Genji_uprising_meditate.png|Meditate (Genji) Lúcio_uprising_handstand.png|Handstand (Lúcio) McCree_uprising_showdown.png|Showdown (McCree) Symmetra_uprising_lightreading.png|Light Reading (Symmetra) Winston_uprising_peanutbutter.png|Peanut Butter (Winston) Zarya_uprising_thisisstrength.png|This Is Strength (Zarya) Additional Voice Lines :All voice lines cost ( ) *'Damn' (Ana) (" ") *'The Ghost Watches' (Ana) *'Dwee Wee Woh' (Bastion) *'Zwee-ah Wheee Doo Woo' (Bastion) *'Not Taking Me Seriously' (D.Va) ("I get the feeling you're not taking me seriously.") *'Try And Keep Up' (D.Va) *'Another!' (Genji) (" ") *'Life And Death Balance' (Genji) ("Life and Death balance on the edge of my blade.") *'Beauty In Simplicity' (Hanzo) ("There is beauty in simplicity.") *'Unacceptable' (Hanzo) *'Come The Raw Prawn' (Junkrat) ("Don't you come the raw prawn with me.") *'Too Right!' (Junkrat) *'Boop' (Lúcio) *'Learn To Take It Easy' (Lúcio) ("You need to learn to take it easy.") *'A Man's Gotta Have Rules' (McCree) *'The Old Fashioned Way' (McCree) ("Guess we'll do this the old fashioned way.") *'Science This' (Mei) ("I'm going to have to science the heck out of this!") *'Scientific Explanation' (Mei) ("I'm sure there's a reasonable scientific explanation for this.") *'Not Sure Why I Bother' (Mercy) ("Sometimes I'm not sure why I even bother.") *'Take Care Of Yourself' (Mercy) ("You really should take better care of yourself.") *'Error: Division By 0' (Orisa) *'Functionality Still In Beta' (Orisa) ("Some functionality may still be in beta.") *'Don't Take It Personally' (Pharah) *'I Am The Rocket Queen' (Pharah) *'Amateur Hour'(Reaper) ("Looks like it's amateur hour.") *'Moving On' (Reaper) *'Easy Does It' (Reinhardt) *'Unstopppable' (Reinhardt) *'Killed For Less Than That' (Roadhog) ("I've killed someone for less than that!") *'She'll Be Right' (Roadhog) *'Not Getting Any Younger' (Soldier: 76) ("I'm not getting any younger.") *'Whatever You Say' (Soldier: 76) *'Don't Be A Coward' (Sombra) ("No le saques.") *'I'd Love To Stay And Chat' (Sombra) ("I'd love to stay and chat, but... I'm not going to.") *'Kindly Adjust' (Symmetra) *'Taken Under Advisement' (Symmetra) ("I've taken your opinion under advisement.") *'Just Start Hammering' (Torbjörn) *'Poor Craftsman' (Torbjörn) ("Ptheh, poor craftsmen blames their tools.") *'Don't Be Daft' (Tracer) *'Sorry I'm Late' (Tracer) *'The Performance Begins' (Widowmaker) ("The performance is about to begin.") *'Your Emotions' (Widowmaker) ("Your emotions make you vulnerable.") *'Have You Seen My Glasses?' (Winston) ("Have you, um... seen my glasses?") *'I Have The Right Stuff' (Winston) *'I Was Born In Battle' (Zarya) *'Ready To Give Up?' (Zarya) *'Path To Enlightenment' (Zenyatta) ("Walk along the path to enlightenment.") *'Where You're Headed' (Zenyatta) ("If you do not change direction, you may end up where you're headed.") Additional Sprays :All sprays cost ( ) Spray Ana Newborn.png|Newborn (Ana) Spray Bastion Sunken.png|Sunken (Bastion) Spray DVa Handheld.png|Handheld (D.Va) Spray Genji Ramen.png|Ramen (Genji) Spray Hanzo Ramen.png|Ramen (Hanzo) Spray Junkrat Sidecar.png|Sidecar (Junkrat) Spray Lucio Skates.png|Skates (Lúcio) Spray McCree Target Practice.png|Target Practice (McCree) Spray Mei Pajamas.png|Pajamas (Mei) Spray Mercy Combat Medic.png|Combat Medic (Mercy) Spray Orisa Flower.png|Flower (Orisa) Spray Pharah Target Practice.png|Target Practice (Pharah) Spray Reaper Commando.png|Commando (Reaper) Spray Reinhardt Poster.png|Poster (Reinhardt) Spray Roadhog Chopper.png|Chopper (Roadhog) Spray Soldier 76 Commando.png|Commando (Soldier: 76) Spray Sombra Espresso.png|Espresso (Sombra) Spray Symmetra Student.png|Student (Symmetra) Spray Torbjorn Brigitte.png|Brigitte (Torbjörn) Spray Tracer Slipstream.png|Slipstream (Tracer) Spray Widowmaker Wedding.png|Wedding (Widowmaker) Spray Winston Building.png|Building (Winston) Spray Zarya We Can!.png|We Can! (Zarya) Spray Zenyatta Shell.png|Shell (Zenyatta) Spray B73-NS.png|B73-NS Spray Eradicator.png|Eradicator Spray Null Sector.png|Null Sector Spray Nullmari.png|Nullmari Spray Nulltrooper.png|Nulltrooper Spray OR14-NS.png|OR14-NS Spray Slicer.png|Slicer Additional Highlight Intros :All highlight intros cost ( ) DVa_uprising_selfie.gif|Selfie (D.Va) Torbjörn_uprising_mybaby.gif|My Baby (Torbjörn) Zenyatta_uprising_perspective.gif|Perspective (Zenyatta) Additional Player Icons pi_b73ns.png|B73-NS pi_blackwatch.png|Blackwatch pi_cadet.png|Cadet pi_chiefengineer.png|Chief Engineer pi_combatmedic.png|Combat Medic pi_cyborg.png|Cyborg pi_droppod.png|Drop Pod pi_lacroix.png|Lacroix pi_lieutenant.png|Lieutenant pi_nullmari.png|Nullmari pi_nullsector.png|Null Sector pi_or14ns.png|OR14-NS pi_uprising2017.png|Uprising 2017 King's Row map reskin Media Trivia *This seasonal event was scheduled to end by May 1, 2017. However, due to a bug that resulted in the event ending earlier than scheduled, Blizzard Entertainment extended the peroid of the event. The event then ended on May 2, 2017 at 5pm PDT. External Links *Archive Declassified: Relive Tracer's first mission in Overwatch Uprising! *Overwatch Uprising *Overwatch Uprising Event Re-Enabled Patch changes }} de:Aufstand pl:Insurekcja Category:Seasonal Content